sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Callaina (Livi)
Callaina is a Gem owned and used by Livi. She is a fusion Gem made up of 3 components, Aurichalcita, Cherokine, and Wolfram. She is a successful technician on Homeworld, and a special exception to fusion law. Personality As a modern Gem loyal to Homeworld, Callaina is snobby and vain like most others. She is manipulative, both with technology and other Gems. Despite putting on the mask of being hardened and unaffected but other's opinions, she is very conscious about the fact that she is a fusion, and believes none of her components can function without being fused with the other two. If it is ever brought up in a negative light, she will go out to try to get the other Gem in serious trouble, which is a simple task for her based on her connections and her respectable reputation on Homeworld. She thinks of the world as "us vs. them". She isn't very trusting of others, and keeps herself from getting too close to anyone else. Appearance WIP Abilities Callaina has normal gem abilities such as shape-shifting, bubbling, and weapon summoning. Fusions WIP Skillset *'Technology Manipulation:' Callaina is very skilled in all forms of modern technology on Homeworld. She is also experienced in hacking, so if she is denied access to any virtual information she needs, she can manage her way past easily. She is also quick to learn new forms of technology, which means that if she were introduced to a form of technology she hadn't seen or used yet, she can learn it much faster than the average Gem. Unique Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' Callaina can shock people, and generate electricity as a power and/or light source. *'Sonic Boom Generation:' Callaina can set off sonic booms with just a stomp of the foot. It damages electronics and people surrounding her when she sets it off. It pushes them back, possibly throwing them into a wall and poofing them. *'Terrakinesis:' Callaina can change the surroundings of the natural Earth, and cause rather weak earthquakes in her area. *'High Intelligence:' Callaina is very smart, both with technology and with other people. She can determine what they're likely thinking easily, so she could react properly. (More abilities are planned to be added as the fusees get built.) Character History Aurichalcita, Cherokine, and Wolfram were all smart and capable technicians working for Blue Diamond. They all seemed to compliment their other work ethics with their own, making it very easy for them to work with each other without fail. One day, the Diamonds decided to try an experiment. They took these three Gems, and decided to fuse them to create a more smart and powerful technician. Blue Diamond was still very hesitant about the idea, so she decided to give them one important rule. If they ever decided to unfuse on their own will, they all will be shattered with no exception. If they were forced to unfuse by a rouge Gem, they all have to fuse again the moment they all regenerated. So far, the experiment has been a success. The fusion was very strong in most areas, and she didn't seem to have any will of unfusing. She works on only the most important jobs on Homeworld, and is a valued Gem of high class. She has the power to earn many types of servants, but hasn't taken any yet due to her distrust of other Gems and how she distances herself from them.. Relationships WIP Trivia *Callaina was inspired heavily by Livi's old character Unakite. The biggest differences being that Callaina is a three Gem fusion while Unakite is only two, and her main colors are blue and brown while Unakite's were red and green. **The reason behind Callaina's creation was because Unakite was created before Jasper was introduced in the canon. One of her components was Red Jasper, which contradicts with Quartzes in canon. *Her voice has a rather robotic effect to it, despite the fact that she has no artificial parts. Gemology WIP Gemstones WIP AUs *Jumble AU *Human AU *Evil AU *Corrupted AU Category:Fusion Category:OCs Category:LTT Category:Approved Characters